Ark 14 Episode 10: Questioning The Mental State
Participants *Densuke Ryoji *Lucious Creed *Ochigi Ryoji https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYwyjwFg-Zg ) 96 hours…4 days to be exact. Ochigi and Densuke had been putting in overtime for the longest of times, working on gadgets and gizmos for the upcoming battle with scorpion. Densuke studied what data he could from his battle style, and his seemingly unfathomable ability to be prepared for nearly anything. Guy’s a combat genius..but Densuke was no slouch. If anything it only took watching the video a few times to grasp this guys range, at least what he could get form it to boot. Densuke since then has been doing nothing but training, and working with Ochigi on project moonbuster, which was close to completion. Keyth’s death was still under heavy servailence. Densuke had it figured out, all that was left was to get to scorpion. Then there was the incident where a mysterious stranger of the sort, destroyed 3 helicarriers. The Spy drones couldn’t even follow the man’s image. All that really appeared were lines of explosions…if it wasn’t one thing, it was damn sure another. Densuke was however almost ready. Ochigi would be sitting in front of a giant orbital dome of sorts. His hands inside of a machine, that were coated in metallic gloves. He was messing with some giant black orb in the center of the machine. He had on uv goggles, to protect his eyes form the harmful amount of light it emitted. “Gah…the calibration for this is allllllllmost perfect..Asami, bring me the capsule. I’ve almost got it, I just need to harness it now.” Ochigi continued maintaining and “patting the black core like a snowball to keep it mounted as it appeared. Asami would walk over and peer into the ball. “So this is what Densuke had in mind…you’re really going through with this? This could be hell on earth…even I don’t trust my son’s judgment on this one.” “That may be true Asami..but he’s doing it for a friend right now. And I can’t ignore that whim. Not when this very invention could save millions.” Asami simply shook her head walking away. “Yeah..it could kill millions to..” she murmured walking off into the cave. Densuke would be in the practice room, looking at all of the gear assembled on the table. His arms folded, and his shirt non existent. A pair of cargo pants on as he over looked the gear. “LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! GET IN HERE! I NEED YOU TO BE THE LABRAT FOR THE DAY! AMBROSIA CAN’T DO IT TODAY!......BRING YOUR SUIT!” Densuke would sigh and place one hand on his hip, scratching his head with the other hand. “I worked hard on these so I’m at least hoping they’ll do their jobs. All these elements popping up. The danger room is the best place to test these..” Uub: Luu entered the room with followed by a yawn a bit tiresome which didn’t fit in to well with his sense of concern . Lab rat ? Lu couldn’t believe what he was getting himself into never thought of himself as a lab rat but yet he still couldn’t doubt the feeling of excitement which held over him due to the knowledge that he just might be getting a front seat look at some of the gizmos . Ochigi along with Densuke worked on , Lu fully suited swiftly placed his hood over his head Kuro his pet bear nodding a bit at his feet knowing that this might end up too well. Lu forced his eyes analyzing the room a bit , .. the room looked decent enough to die in . But he always wanted for it to be in a garden scenery sunflowers bowing their heads upon his fall as the wind flew swiftly against the grass and a lovely woman with amazing tits scrumptious hips and an anorexic waist in his grasp. Lu lightly kneeled down giving off a soft tickle to the left ear of Kuro before calmly whispering “ If I die today tell my sister that I love her.. and that I was killed by Densuke Yoji .. - “ Lu stopped remembering Kuro couldn’t say anything he was attempting to have him say . Lu swallowed a bit before forcing his gaze at all the objects that stood before him . In Lu’s eyes they were all death promising and not a nice one , Lu lightly placed his finger on his lip lightly tapping upon the bottom one “ Uuhh .. hm.. Uuhh well.. Oh my I got to head out to the bathroom heh “ A slight ball of sweat began to slowly roll down Lu’s left eyebrow as he creeped his foot towards the door , hoping to his ensure his saftey. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJbaGrmxOKI ) “>_>” Densuke’s eye shifted over to Lu’s location. As he shifted towards the door, being in the danger room Densuke would have complete control, and would extend his hand to shut the door completely. “You…YOU DARE!!” Densuke would flurrish his chi not wearing his guantlets to restrain himself today and his muscles would bump up to 10x their normal size, making him appear as a giant of sorts, a lot huger than what he was a second ago. (like this: http://static.minitokyo.net/downloads/38/22/356138.jpg pose included xD) “YOU DARE LEAVE THIS PRECIOUS TRAINING WHEN THE LIVES OF MILLIONS COULD AT STAAAAAAAKE! SAVING THE CITY HAS BEEN IN THE RYOJI FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!” Densuke would get in Lu’s face, with steam streaming from his nostrils. “YOU’RE ALREADY TOO DEEP IN THIS SHIT NOW BOOOYEEE!!!!” Densuke’s body would return to normal, as he’d begin picking up a small pastey white orb. It was about the size of a golf ball. “Alright so lets get this started shall we?” Densuke was completely calm and now normal sized, which is odd considering how excited he was. “Lu.” Densuke would speak before, snaping his fingers, and Lu’s body would suddenly combust into flames. Roaring hot flames. Everything except for his hair and face of course. “don’t struggle, the suit is fireproof! Just don’t let the suddenness of it all impact you completely! TURN UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!” The flames would form a fire orb around Lu’s body, and Densuke would rear his right arm back with yellow sparkles in his eyes. “noooooow GOOOOOOO!” In what could only be described as a superhuman baseball pitch, Densuke would lift his leg up, whipping his right arm back, then steping in with his body throw the white orb forward towards Lu’s body. Once it hit the force would send lu’s body flying back by…well a lot. But the fire would be extinguished. Completely. “you like? It’s fire repellent gel. Made form the same substance as found in fire extinguisher’s only solidified into a clay. Good thing is, it’s completely fireproof, and the hotter the flame gets, the more it expands, and solidifies. That actually accelerates it’s growing process, until it hardens if one kept at it. Of course even if you didn’t heat it up, it’s gonna expand the more they struggle like quicksand. Hmm…Should I make it freeze resistant.?” Densuke would fold his arms and ponder, whilst lu would probably still be in the goo. And on fire. “Oh lu quit playing around, and get ready for the next gadget.” Desuke would walk back over to the table, and begin looking through the gadgets again. Lu could get out of it if he just held still and let it melt over. Uub: Lu took a few steps at sight of Densuke whose muscles took an impossible change in growth , “ What the “ Lu jumped at the sight of his body growing of flames , “ Gahhh why so soon” Lu began blowing at his suit , Lightly tapping his foot while repeating the words “ I wish I was home.. I wish I was home “ Lu quickly coming to a halt remembering that his suit was fireproof , Lu lightly sighed before giving off a light chuckle which slowly began to grow the harder he laughed the more the flames grew due to the inhaling and exhaling of his suit, Hahahaahahhaha.. OOF! “ Lu’s laugh was cut short by a blow to the mid chest knocking him back , with a sudden impact , Lu met the wall with a great collision an imprint marking his presence. But to his surprise Lu’s body remained there. “ Den.. Den ..” Lu teeth chattered in fear he analyzed the room watching the gu wrap itself around his body “ Den I think I’ve gotten caught in a spiderweb.. I hate spiders ! “ Lu gently bit on his tongue sealing his eyes shut , at attempt to push away all unwanted attention he could have attracted due to his constant struggle , But he stopped allowing his body to stay calm due to the thorough explanation of what this goo really was given to him by Densuke . As soon as it was fully off Lu would drop down on to all fours shaking off the eerie feels left by the goo a bit , Lu was a bit disgusted “ Uuh nothing like that again “ Lu lightly pushed his hands through his raven black hair that glossed beneath the lamp light which was held over him . “ Are we done yet =o=; “ Densuke would yelp out. “Good! Haha! Alright, we’ve got fire resistant pellets. We should probably install..humidifiers in the suits now. Yeah. Make em water proof, and create some form of device that can expand into a humidifier. Draining all Hydrogen and water based molecules in the air. Dispersing the water..that could work.” Densuke would write that down on a pad of paper, using a pen. He’d then tuck the pad in his back pocket. “Allllright next gadgetry gizmo.” Densuke would take a square looking device, and toss it in front of uub. “Watch this one. Ochigi said this was deeeeeeeeeeeeefinitly come in handy.” The square would suddenly fluff up from what looks like a goop, only to form…a clone of Lu. Detailed and all, down to the miniature scars he got from keyth’s training. “It’s called a body dummy…it’s a carbon copy, that is so realistic it even has a heartbeat, thermal temp, and brain waves. However it’s all synthetics, that give off that signature. You wouldn’t be able to tell what it was unless you cut it open, and look at the material that’s chemically disguised. It’s even got chaff frequency riddled in it’s strands, so you can’t radar lock it. pretty cool huh?” Densuke would pat it on the shoulder. “Cut it in half. Go for it. Don’t worry, it’s kool aid on the inside! Red Kool Aid!” Densuke would pull out a random sword, and slice the dummy of uub ope. His eyes now demonicly evil, with his tounge lashing out like a snakes. “BWAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!.......whatcha think?” Densuke would hold up the leaking corpse of lu’s dummy, drinking the kool aid from it’s severed torso. He’d hand the lower half of the carbon dummy to LU. “Want some? :D” Uub: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuRZrOmKySs )) Lu eyed down his clone “ Hmm not bad “ Lu placed his hands behind him slowly encircling his clone , Lu lightly rubbing his chin tried his best to find a flaw on the clone . Lu gently sliding his finger among the clones suit only to find not a sign of dust on the tip of his fingers “ AH! ha… “ A gentle sweat trickled it’s way down his cheek , Lu placed his hands below the gentle tips of his clones hair pressing his nose against it allowing it’s delicate smell to flourish in the midst of his sense of smell.” … It smells like.. cherry “ Lu pulled his hands back slightly arching his brow. Which was soon covered by flustering red which soon brought color to his armor . Lu watched as Densuke slurped the bit of red out of his clones upper torso a bit freaked out by the whole scenery “ Your .. *gulp* your drinking me o.o “ Lu took the lower half he handed him , a bit eerie at first but it didn’t stop his urge for kool aid along with watermelon and corn bread. Lu took a slip his expression took a total change “ HEEYYY This is not soo bad” Lu taking another slip completely unaware of what Densuke was talking about he was already to far lost in the kool aid coming out his lower half which would seem totally insane to other normal people. But Lu wasn’t normal nor did he want to be Normal “ I taste good Aha Im definitely gonna get a bunch of chicks like this “ Densuke would enjoy the drinking of kool aid, until he tossed the dead body onto the side. “Ahh. Alright lets see here. Remote control shuriken, sonic emitting shuriken.” Densuke would pick up another canister. “the Vaj bomb. Oh by the way. This right here?” Densuke would point to the canister. “This will emit the STRONGEST….smell of a woman’s vagina when they’re on the time of the month. This will paralyze any hypersense foes. A lot of our enemies have animalistic features. As such if we can overwhelm those we can take the advantage. Also, it stuns regular foes, for a while to. OO! And this dog whistle. High power dog whistle. Double the frequency of a normal one. Hmm..alot of this stuff is pretty legit. Kinda primitive.” Densuke would hold up a sling, similar to the one David used on goliath to hit him in the eye except this was to trip people up. Suddenly Ochigi would burst into the danger room door, sighing and panting with sweat dripping down his face. “It’s….it’s done. Densuke.” Ochigi leaned over and sighed, placing his hands on his knees and shaking his head. Densuke would walk over and comfort him, placing his hand on his back. “Hey grampz, are you okay?...you’re scaring me a bit.” Ochigi would stand up and sigh, taking a deep breath. “Project Moonbuster…miniature. Here. The Gravity Grenade.” Densuke’s tone which had been playful before, now changed to a more serious tone of voice. “Ah..let’s test it.” “Densuke don’t be reckless with this…if you do, this tiny piece of technology can-“ “I know what it can do. Don’t worry. I’ve got this. Lu. You need to see this. And become familiar with this technology.” Densuke would snap his fingers, and Kasihana city would appear , building by building. Structure by structure. Hover cars riding over, cars rolling around, people walking. Densuke would grip the grenade, twiddling it in his fingers for a moment. He’d then push the button on the grenade. “GET BACK!” Densuke would throw the grenade, 90mph, in a straight beeline, 50 feet away. Ochigi would grit through his teeth, shouting. “GET DOWN THAT’S NOT ENOUGH!” Ochigi would take the lead in front of him and Lu, and place his hand on the ground, a giant grey bubble would appear over them. Suddenly….a black sphere would emit from the capsule, the same on Ochigi had been working on earlier. Suddenly, the ground would begin shifting…violently. Like a high richer earth quake. Buildings began to shake, and gravel popped form their cracks. The polarity threw the cars off course, and even people began to feel a pulling and positional gravitational force. This was because the black sphere was composed of Anti gravity technology….a compressed sphere of gravity formed into a core, that was literally drawing everything in. People were the first things to be caught in this field, circling around. There was no oxygen. No form of sustainable habitation. No pressure what so ever. They were suffocating. That wasn’t even the worst part. The cars came colliding into the core as well. Squashing them and their bodies. Followed by mailboxes, street lights, doors, windows glass, manholes, and tires. Everything was being sucked into this gravitic field, that began draining all types of energy, the cars weren’t even running and the people looked like they were dying. Ochigi stood and snapped his fingers. The room went to a dark grey again. Everything was normal. Ochigi would stand up with his head down. “. . you spread these devices across the city…this is your big plan? Are you trying to make a planet???” Densuke would take a breath only to sigh. He’d turn to look at Ochigi and lu. “I’m trying to make a fail safe. If all else fails, and the city comes to a point where it cannot be saved except by the ultimate destruction of my enemies….then that is what project moonbuster will be. The lives of 1,000 don’t out weight the lives of 1 million. It’s sad to say but…..necessary. I’ve lived my life trying protect everyone I ever could. But even I’m aware, that there has to be sacrifice in something. These are just the things you learn…seeing what I’ve seen. Let’s hope the day comes where I never have to use t his in my career. Ochigi.” Ochigi looked into the eyes of his grandson. “Let’s make this thing a bit safer. I’ll help you.” Ochigi would smile. “I knew putting faith in you was the best idea. By the way you two, I’ve made adjustments to your suits. Come on. Before we hit on these gravity issues, let me show you what you guys will be working with.” Ochigi would lead the boys to the main hall to brief them on what new goodies they have. Uub: Lu kept his head low as the city remained in constant destruction due to the weapon he couldn’t believe his eyes , It looked so real was this really happening Lu thought He couldn’t believe it , Why was such a weapon under the same roof as the heroes . Lu’s body tensed up At sight of the moonbusters capability a sense of concern bashed it’s way into to Lu’s emotion a type of concern he believed was completely fictional when it came to him . Why were they working on such a weapon .. a weapon able to cause so much destruction . Destruction that was able to take more lives than possible Lu just couldn’t understand it . As much as he tried to place himself in Densukes shoes and tried to understand from his point of view it was just merely impossible to him . He looked to Ochigi and quickly gathered up the same thoughts as he , Lu knew they were sharing the same conscious . Lu didn’t understand what was going through Densukes head. It was probably because of.. the death of Keyth he had yet to believe the man was really gone . Lu believed that was messing with his decision making . Lu wanted to say something but he couldn’t say it in the right words . Lu understood in winning a war some sacrifices are meant to be made , But as Heroes sacrificing shouldn’t be an option . Heroes don’t make sacrifices Losers do sacrificing innocent people just to win a war is like proving you’ve lost the battle and have been run dry to your last option . But Heroes they fought and they kept on fighting until they were sure that every last innocent soul was left standing . Lu couldn’t bare the feeling of killing children, mothers , destroying families , This could actually have a worst effect on the people who didn’t live in the city . The feeling of losing their lost ones and have a worst effect on Densuke , Lu knew Densuke would never look at himself the same if he did that and no matter how calm he attempted to act with the weapon he knew he hated the weapon just as much as he did . There was so much Lu felt like saying on the weapon issue but he refused to make things any worse than it is instead he gave off a sinister smile and nodded at Ochigi at his command . Lu following the two kept his mind set on the weapon , Lu had to do something Lu had to stop that weapon from ever being an option. This was what he believed to be his chance his chance to undo his wrongs and make things better. Alot of people died that he was too weak to save and he knew this was a sign , If Densuke wasn’t in the right state emotionally to save these people then he just had to help him get there while aiming to save those people and stop all those bad people who only aimed to hurt the innocence. Lu followed Ochigi through the halls at least he was getting new adjustments to his suit. As if they weren’t bad ass enough . Hopefully they were able to keep Lu’s mind off things. Category:Ark 14